I'm Gonna Make It Better
by purplebowtiesandpelvicthrusts
Summary: I knew I had to help Britt graduate. I would. Brittana.
1. Break

Author's note- This story takes place in the summer where everyone graduates. POV Santana.

I knew I had to help Britt graduate. So if anyone asks, there is a reason I blackmailed Figgins. He wasn't going to let Brittany take summer classes so she could graduate, so someone had to go all Lima Heights. It wasn't until I threatened to sue him because no one helped Brittany that he agreed. No one at that damned school even tried to help her raise her GPA, and that wasn't acceptable. I told him that he wasn't letting anyone help her because she was gay, and that scared him. The school says that they can't base anything off of a student's religion, ethnicity, or sexual orientation, and that's exactly what he was doing. She won Nationals for both Cheerios and the glee club, and she needed this. I needed this. I wasn't going to New York without her, and I certainly wasn't going to have a long distance relationship. That may work for Berry and Q, but not me. There weren't enough sweet lady kisses.

It was during the week before Britt's final summer exams. It was Thursday, two days before the exams, to be exact. She was taking all of them on Saturday. The teachers gave everyone two weeks off for "study purposes" but everyone was really just going to the beach, getting high, getting drunk, or something else. It gave the teachers a break too, because they hated all of the people that took the summer classes. It "took away from their vacation time, and they didn't even want to teach them in the first place." Yeah, the teachers were so kind, and were clearly teachers to help kids learn. I think we were the only ones out of the classes actually studying. Thankfully, Mami and Papi let us go to our house by the lake. It was out in the middle of nowhere, and it was very quiet. Still, we played music, but there was nobody around for miles; it was a great place to study. Plus, it was right on the lake so Brittany and I could skinny dip, which we did often.

I was so glad Mami and Papi were both on board with me and Brittany's relationship. I was so afraid of what they would think when I told them. I thought they would disown me, or get mad, or never let me see Brittany again. Then that stupid ad aired (thanks to Finn), and I had to tell them. Thankfully, they were completely fine with it. Mami said she knew all along, which kind of worried me. If only Abulea felt the same way. At first, it tore me apart when she told me she never wanted to see me again. Now I realize that I don't need someone in my life who doesn't support me. No one can stand in the way of me and Brittany.

"Yes!" I screamed in celebration. Brittany got one of the questions right. It was the final, and hardest question of studying for Chemistry. I was so proud of her, and the smile on my face showed it.

"Yay! Listen Santana, I wanted to thank you for helping me study." She got closer to me, and stared at me lovingly with her big blue eyes.

I stared back. "Britt, you know I did this for us! I couldn't bear to be away from you." I hardly thought that my stare would have the same effect.

Her face lit up, and she smiled as she pulled down for a kiss. She was on top of me now, so close I could feel her warm breath on my lips, and I could smell her perfume. That was one of the many things I loved about her; her smell. It was so peaceful and sweet, just like her. She brushed her hand through my hair, and just as we were about to kiss, the phone rang. Brittany, to my dismay, got off of me and checked the caller ID.

"It's Quinn." She said as she turned down the stereo and picked it up. "Hey Quinn." She laid down on the couch with her head on my lap. There we were; we both had wife beaters and cheer shorts on, our hair down and wavy. We had just got back from a night skinny dip (we were listening to Katy Perry's TGIF, and were suddenly in the mood to go "skinny dipping in the dark"), and threw something on. Our hair was still wet, and the memories of that swim were fresh in our minds. It was so normal for us to be in this position, yet it seemed so perfect, so right, and so natural. God she looked hot; I still couldn't believe she was all mine. There was no one else; no other stupid boy, no one we had to worry about and, most importantly, no one we had to hide our relationship from. We didn't have to worry about getting caught now. Before, if we heard the slightest noise it would set us on edge. She was my best friend, and my girlfriend. I loved being with her, no matter what we were doing. I knew that she was the one for me.

"Hey San, do you want to do something with Quinn on Saturday? Rachel has to do something with her dads, so Quinn will be all alone." Rachel and Quinn were living together now. Just for the summer. Rachel got an apartment months before they started dating. As soon as they were dating, they moved in to the apartment together. I guess it was their way of preparing for not being together. Still, they had the metro passes. I don't know how they are going to be apart; they seem inseparable now.

"Oh, um, yeah that sounds fun." Actually, it would. It would be something fun to do while Britt was taking her exams. I originally had plans to sit alone in the parking lot and stress over the results, but hanging out with Quinn seemed much better.

"Okay. Quinn? Santana said that sounds like fun. Okay. Yeah we love you too. Bye." Brittany hung up the phone and looked up at me. She always looked at me with the sweetest expressions. After a few moments of silence, she reached up and pushed a stray hair from my face.

"I love you." She whispered as she brought her head up to kiss me.

"I love you too." I whispered back. Suddenly, her lips were on mine. It was a soft, but lingering kiss; my favorite kind. I knew she was trying to distract me. She was tired, and sick of studying. "But, we need to finish studying. Your exams are in two days, and you still need to study for History."

"Fine," she whispered "let's study"

We studied for what seemed like days. I wasn't going to stop until she knew everything. I refused to let the thought of her not graduating pass my mind. I had worked so hard at getting her a second chance in her classes. I also needed to help Quinn. I needed to get Rachel out of her mind. I knew Quinn was worried that Rachel still loved Finn. She had nothing to worry about. I've seen the way Berry looks at her; it's the same way that Britt and I look at each other. She clearly loves her. But, they came so close to getting married. Her almost dying was the only reason they didn't. She needs to know that Rachel loves her, and only her. And, I mean, how could anyone love someone who looks like a sack of butter? But still, Quinn is my home girl and I needed to help her. Plus, I needed to see someone from glee club. I missed them all; Irish, Girl Chang, Boy Chang, Lady Hummel, Puck, Sugar, Warbler, and even Finnocence and Stubbles McCripple Pants. But, that was in two days. I needed to focus on Britt's exams and helping her pass.

Tomorrow, we would be going back to Lima. It was so loud there, especially with her cousins. They were staying at her home for some reason, and of course they all had to be under the age of five. That meant screaming. Screaming meant not being able to concentrate. That meant not studying, which meant not passing. She would have to study at my house. It was quiet there. Mami was away, and Papi was on a business trip. Yes, that would work.

While I was thinking about all of that, I hadn't even noticed that Brittany fell asleep. She was curled up in a ball with her head on my lap. I loved watching her sleep, but she hated it. Thinking of that, I woke her up.

"Britt. Brittany. Honey. Wake up." I gently shook her awake.

"What? Where am I?" She lifted her head off of my lap and looked around, confused.

"It's okay. We were studying, and you fell asleep. Come on. Let's go to bed."

She mumbled something as I helped her get up. I took her warm hand in mine and, again, it felt so natural. I loved how I could just hold her hand whenever I wanted to. I dragged her up the stairs and helped her into bed. Shortly after I laid down next to her she rolled over. She held me close to her in the way she knew I liked it. It made me feel like she needed me. It made me feel like I was the only thing, everything in the world to her. Needless to say, it made me melt. I made me forget everything bad. I loved how we could do this. I still get butterflies every time I see her, and it was the best thing in the world to be able to sleep next to her like this. She kissed my neck and whispered "goodnight." She drifted off, and her grip loosened around my stomach.

"Goodnight, babe." I whispered back. I fell asleep to the sound of her sleeping; my favorite sound in the world.


	2. Going home

"Santana. Santana. Santana!" Brittany was shaking me. I didn't want to wake up; I was having a great dream.

xxxXXXxxx

It was right after Cheerio's practice. We were still in school. Brittany was taking a shower. I had just finished and put real clothes on. I can't believe I wore that stupid cheerleading outfit everywhere for 4 years. The rest of the Cheerios were filing out, until we were the last people in there. I crept up behind her, and pinched her sides. She jumped, and grabbed my waist. She pulled me under the water.

"Ah! What are you doing? I just took a shower!" I screamed.

"I know you've always wanted to be kissed in the rain, and this is the closest thing to it!" She replied. I smiled. I didn't think she would remember that. It was just some stupid thing I said last week while we were drunk, and I didn't' even think she'd heard it, since she was 3 times as drunk as I was. She kissed me passionately, and curled her fingers under the bottom of my shirt.

"Let's get you out of those wet clothes." She said. She smiled, and started lifting up my shirt.

xxxXXXxxx

"OOF!" I screamed. That was one of the best dreams I had ever had, and I would never get to finish it. She jumped on my stomach in a last effort to wake me up. She kissed my cheek, and I smiled.

"Alright, I'm up. What's wrong?" I saw a worried look on her face, and she looked like she was about to cry. Something wasn't right.

"Santana, I had a dream that I was taking my final exams and then a tree gave birth. I had to help it! So, I jumped out of the window, and helped it. But then, as I tried to get back in, the window locked. I couldn't get back in, and I failed the tests! I felt so disgusted with myself for failing you…"

"Britt, honey," I took her in my arms, stroked her hair, and kissed the top of her head "it was just a dream. That's not going to happen. You'll pass. And you could never fail me. I love you."

"I..I just feel so bad."

I smiled. "I know what will make you better."

Suddenly, she smiled back. "What?"

"Well, it's our last day here, and it's pretty hot. What do you say we go for one last skinny dip?"

"YES!" Brittany screamed and jumped out of bed. She grabbed my hand and pulled me downstairs, through the house, and out the back door to the lake. Maybe some version of my dream would come true. Before I knew it, she already had her wife beater off. I said a silent prayer of thanks at the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra. She started to pull mine off too, and I realized I wasn't wearing one either. I forgot we went skinny dipping last night. Neither of us felt like putting bras back on. Or underwear….Brittany was peeling off her shorts. I figured it would best if I did the same. Soon, we were both naked, and in the water.

This was one of our favorite things to do, and I would miss it. I swore that one day, when we were married, we'd come back and live there so we could do it every day. She grabbed my waist and spun me around in the water. We laughed so hard. She put me down and playfully kissed me. I kissed her back, putting one hand on the back of her head, and the other on the small of her back.

After a while, we got out. We had to go back to Lima eventually. I called Mami, and she said Brittany could stay over until her cousins left. She was going to stay over even if Mami said no. Mami and Papi were both gone until Monday. We packed our things back up, and said goodbye to the house. We put the bags in the trunk, and got into the car. I drove. I hated having other people drive my car, even Brittany.

I do love driving with Brittany though. We have the exact same music taste, and love everything that comes on the radio. Occasionally, we play our CD's. Either way, we sing along. Britt says her voice isn't great, but I love it. It calms me. If it weren't for Berry and Blaine, we would've had way more duets, and she would've had way more solos. They always sung way too much that the rest of us forgot what Girl Chang and everyone else sounded like.

We were driving home. It was really hot and sunny, which bugged both of us. We both had on our sunglasses, and our hair up. We were listening to She & Him Volume 2. We were playing through the CD's, singing, and having a great time. The next song up was I'm Gonna Make It Better. Just like any other song, we sang through it.

_Looking for a letter _

_Trace it in the Sand _

_Nothing was lost on the way _

_I couldn't stay holding your hand _

_Hours on the sidewalk staring at the sun _

_Everyone is wasting away wasting the day jumping the gun  
I know it all comes full circle it all comes _

_crashing down on you  
Hide in your heart _

_Chase it til the morning_

_Sunlight is lost in your eyes you never tried facing these things _

_Walking on a circle taking on a stride _

_Faces are not what they seem_

_I always dream lost in the tide  
I know it all comes full circle, _

_It all comes crashing down on you  
I'm gonna make it make it better _

_I'm gonna get the best and lock it up and swallow the key  
I'm gonna make it make it better_

_I'm gonna get the best and lock it up and swallow the key  
I'm gonna make it make it better_

_I'm gonna get the best and lock it up and swallow the key  
I'm gonna make it make it better_

_I'm gonna get the best and lock it up and swallow the key_

"You know this is true?" Brittany said. The song just ended, and the beginning beats of Sing were starting.

"What is?" I replied, confused.

"I'm gonna make it better." She stared at me with a determined look. I loved that about her. She always believed she was going to make things better, and she never gave up.

"You're gonna make what better"?

"This, us. I'm gonna pass my exams tomorrow, thanks to you, and graduate. I'm gonna make it better. Then we'll go to New York together, and I'll be a dancer, and you'll be famous."

"Brittany. I know you are. I love you so much." I smiled at her, and she returned it.

"I love you too."

xxxXXXXxxx

We were back in Lima. Back at my house, to be more specific. Brittany was completely ready for her exams, and knew everything. She was sick of studying, so I offered to put in a movie. We both needed something light-hearted and funny to take away reality. We chose Finding Nemo. Britt loves the movie, and I love Ellen DeGeneres. I mean, who doesn't? She's hilarious, and an inspiration.

I put in the movie while Britt popped the popcorn. The microwave went off, and she put the popcorn in the bowl. When she finally sat down, she sat right next to me. We were so close; you probably couldn't have fit a piece of paper in between us. She put the popcorn right in the middle of us, and held my hand.

About half way through the movie, Britt looked at me, and squeezed my hand. I looked over at her, only to see the biggest smile ever.

"What?" I asked.

"I just love watching you. Always. You make me so much happier. You make my life more complete."

"Brittany," I loved when she did this. It always cheered me up "you know I feel the same way about you. You were the one who made be able to accept myself, and I'll always owe you for that."

I looked up at her. She leaned down, and soon enough, we were kissing. I moved my hand to hold her face, and knocked the popcorn off our laps. I climbed on top of her, and the phone rang. Brittany leaned over to see who it was as I got off of her.

"It's my mom." She said as she picked the phone up.

"Every. Fucking. Time. Someone just has to interrupt us." I whispered as she started talking.

"Yeah mom. I'm at Santana's. Well, I was going to stay the night. We're studying for my exams since Aunt Tammy is there. Okay. Bye." She clicked off the phone.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"My mom was wondering if we got home yet. I dunno, I told her we were studying and she was completely fine with it." She answered.

The movie finished, and we realized that the popcorn was all over the floor. We painstakingly picked up each piece, and then we went to bed. I suggested that we went to bed so she could get a good night's sleep for her tests tomorrow.

She always fell asleep so fast. As soon as she would put her arms around me, she would fall asleep. I, on the other hand, could not. I was never able to. As she slept, I thought about our future. I thought about us getting married, our children, and our grandchildren. I always did. It made me happy, and calmed me down. I was actually feeling fine about her exams. She knew everything, and she was going to pass. We were going to New York, and we were going to live happily ever after.


	3. Lesbian Curses

I was going to propose. I had to. I couldn't stand it; thinking about what it would be like when we got married. I always wanted to be with her, and if we broke up, it would kill me. Why not stay together forever? It kept me awake every night. Why not just try? There was no way she would say no. I loved her and no one else, and she loved me.

I decided I was going to do it right after she passed her tests. Maybe Quinn and I could go ring shopping during that time. Finnocence proposed to Berry, so why couldn't I? Yes, we would have to go to another state to get married legally, but I didn't care. You didn't have to get married right away anyway. I just wanted her to know that I wanted to, and I really wanted to. She might have too.

We picked up Quinn, and drove Brittany to her tests. Quinn and I quizzed her all the way, just to double check. When we got to school, we both wished her good luck. I kissed her, and whispered "you've got this" in her ear. She got out of the car, and walked into the school. Not many people were there.

"I want to propose to her." I said to Quinn. I had waited until Brittany was out of earshot. We were alone in the car, with 4 other cars in the parking lot. I guess either everyone ditched the tests, or were dropped off.

"Santana, that sounds like a great idea! I had no idea you were the romantic one!" Said a very enthusiastic Quinn.

"Well, yeah, I guess I am. Will you go ring shopping with me? I figured that's what we could do with the time we have…"

"Of course! Let's go!" Said Quinn. She truly looked happy for me. Actually, I think Quinn always knew about us. Either way, you can't break up the unholy trinity; we were indestructible.

I asked her about it, about if she knew. She said she knew since before we were dating, but couldn't remember when it was. She said she caught us in the locker room after cheerio's practice. It must have been a while ago if Quinn was still a Cheerio. I apparently had pushed Brittany back against the lockers and we were kissing, very hard. She just quietly walked away, and never told anyone, but she was really happy for us, and couldn't wait until we told everyone.

When we to the ring store, Quinn asked me if I knew what I was looking for. I had no idea. I figured it would just hit me when I knew it was the perfect one. But, there were thousands of rings, and we were in for a treat. We walked up to the counter, and looked in the glass.

"How much does that ring cost?" I asked the worker there.

"Oh, usually the woman doesn't buy the ring in the relationship." Said the clerk. I could tell I was going to be pissed at this man by the end.

"Well there is no man in my relationship." I said. Oh no, Snix was taking over. Actually, I didn't care. This man deserved to have his ass kicked.

"Oh, so you're a lesbian? Wait, you were the cheerleader from that ad…" The man asked.

"Yes I am." I said with confidence. I was used to this by now.

"I don't want you in my store. It's not right. Marriage should be between a man and a woman, and nothing else. Otherwise it's disgusting. It's not right." The clerk said.

"Well fine. No one cares about your opinion, and now I'm going to tell all of my lesbian friends never to come here and they'll tell all of their friends not to. You'll lose so much business." I was so pissed. Quinn grabbed my hand, trying to calm me down. I decided to have fun with this. "I PLACE A CURSE ON YOU…" I looked at his nametag. It said Theodore Hastings. "THEODORE HASTINGS. A LESBIAN CURSE, WHICH ARE THE WORST. THEY ALWAYS COME TRUE, AND YOU CAN NEVER REVERSE THEM," I placed my hands on his shoulders and spoke in a raspy voice "YOU WILL NEVER HAVE BUSINESS AGAIN." And I walked out. Quinn and I ran to the car, laughing the whole way.

"Come on," she said "I know the perfect place we can go to."

xxxXXXxxx

"The store owner here is gay. He'll accept anyone here." Quinn said. We pulled up to a new store, and were just about to get out.

"Damn you, Fabray! We could have come here first! You would've saved me from my "lesbian curse" and saved me from that embarrassment! Fuck you!" I yelled.

"Seriously, what was that about?" Quinn said. She was laughing.

"I don't know, I just lost it. It really bugs me when people do that stuff. It's like, keep to yourself, you know?" I said.

"Exactly." With that, we got out of the car. We walked into the store, and immediately Quinn hugged the worker.

"So how do you guys know each other?" I asked.

"Quinn came in here about 6 months ago looking for a ring. She said it was for a girl, and she explained the relationship to me. I told her I was gay, and we became friends." He answered. At least I could enjoy the ring shopping now, with someone in the same boat as me.

6 months ago…Berry and Fetus Face were still together then…

"Why were you here?" I asked Quinn.

"Rachel and I had a bathroom moment, and I just wanted to marry her so bad. I love her so much. I was going to buy a ring, and just run up to her and propose. Thankfully, Charlie here talked me out of it. Maybe I'll do that someday." She said.

"I think you should someday. You guys make a great couple." I said.

"Thanks, but we're here for you and Brittany. So, let's shop!" Quinn said, smiling.

After a little while, we found the perfect ring. I was so stressed about finding the right ring, and Quinn said the Brittany would say yes to any ring. That loosened me up a little bit, and I narrowed it down to 3. After pondering it, I picked one. It was perfect timing, because Brittany texted me: "just finished. they will b corrected in a bit. wish me luck. i love you."

Quinn and I got into the car. She looked at me, smiling. God, she was full of smiles. It was sickening at times.

"You know she's gonna say yes, right? She loves you. And she's gonna pass those tests." Quinn said. She was always so happy, and so optimistic. Even when she was in her wheelchair. I admired that about her.

"One can hope." I said. With that, I drove away.

xxxXXXxxx

Brittany ran to the car. And by ran, I mean sprinted. She leapt with joy. I could tell it was good news by the look on her face.

"I PASSED!" she screamed.

"YES!" Quinn and I screamed back.  
Quinn ran up to her and hugged her. Then, Brittany ran up to me and hugged me. She spun me around in a circle. "It was all thanks to you." She bopped my nose, and I kissed her. I couldn't believe it. We were going to New York together! She passed!

"You too Quinn!" Brittany said when we stopped kissing. They hugged again.

"We'll celebrate later." I said and winked.

We drove home, all of us beaming with the joy of Brittany passing. It was pure coincidence that "We are the Champions" was the first song playing on the radio. We sang it anyway.

We dropped Quinn off at Rachel's place. Brittany hugged her again, and I did too. I whispered "thank you for everything today" in her ear. She nodded as whispered "no problem. She'll say yes" back. Quinn went inside and told Rachel that Brittany had passed. She ran out and hugged Brittany too.

"Brittany! Way to go!" Rachel said gleefully.

"Thanks! But, it was all thanks to these too!" said Brittany, gleaming.

After a little while of talking, Quinn and Berry went back inside. Brittany and I drove off. I took her up to the mountain we both loved, and got out of the car.

"What are we doing here?" She asked. I grabbed her hands and took her to the edge of the cliff.

"Brittany, you are the love of my life. Without you, I don't think I'd be able to live. I love you so much. I've loved you from the first time I saw you, and I knew you were the one for me. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you." I said smiling.

"Brittany Susan Pierce," I got down on one knee, pulled out the box, and opened it. "Will you marry me?"


	4. Yes

_Where we last left of: _

_Brittany and I drove off. I took her up to the mountain we both loved, and got out of the car._

_"What are we doing here?" She asked. I grabbed her hands and took her to the edge of the cliff._

_"Brittany, you are the love of my life. Without you, I don't think I'd be able to live. I love you so much. I've loved you from the first time I saw you, and I knew you were the one for me. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you." I said smiling._

_"Brittany Susan Pierce," I got down on one knee, pulled out the box, and opened it. "Will you marry me?"_

"W-what?" Brittany stammered. It was a perfect night. There was just a little breeze, and it was the perfect temperature. The sun was setting, and was casting an orange glow over us.

"I love you. We don't have to get married right away, but I just want you to know that I want to marry you. I love you."

A single tear was streaming down her face. "Yes! Of course I want to marry you, Santana!" I was crying now too. I slid the ring on her finger, and got off the ground.

Afterwards, we had a lot of fun in our bed.


End file.
